TOW Monica's Best Friend
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: Monica gives a history lesson to Richard on the gang and he discovers who Monica's best friend is. Years later his theory is confirmed. Mondler.


**One-Shot - TOW Monica's Best Friend**

**AN: Set sometime after TOW Ross and Rachel Y'Know, very early in Monica and Richard's relationship, and then jumps forward TOW In Vegas - Part 1. Please note that this story is aligned with Chandler and Monica - Their Story (another story of mine). Scenes are divided by [-].**

**February 1996**

Monica and Richard are sitting on her sofa, both have a glass wine and enjoying pleasant conversation. "So I already know Ross and Rachel, tell me about your other friends? How did you all meet." Richard asks, Monica smiles, happy that he is interested. She takes a slip of her wine, "well Chandler was Ross's college roommate, they met in 1987 and Rachel and I met him Thanksgiving that year." Monica explains, "And the four of you have all been friends since then?" Richard concludes; Monica laughs. "No, I'm not going elaborate but we didn't have the greatest first meeting," she pauses, "Actually the second meeting wasn't that great either." She pauses, thinking of the past. "Monica?" Richard says, getting her attention. "Yeah? Oh sorry! I was just thinking. Chandler and I became friends Christmas 1988, Rachel and I were drifting apart so Chandler and I became good friends; I moved here," Monica says referring to her apartment, "in 1990, and Chandler moved in across the hall in '91." Richard nods with interest, "so at that time I met Phoebe and we became roommates; then not long after that Chandler's first roommate, Kip, moved in." She pauses to take a slip of wine, "it was the 6 of us for a while; Chandler, Kip, Phoebe, Ross, with his then wife Carol, and I." Richard interrupts, "was she the lesbian?" He asks and Monica raises her eyebrows, "I guess my dad told you about that?" Monica says, she doesn't wait for a response and continues. "Kip and I started dating but he cheated on me, so Chandler threw him out and then Joey moved in. And around that time Phoebe moved out. That was in 1992." Richard looked surprised, "Chandler threw him out?" Monica nods, "Yeah he was livid. I don't think I've ever seen Chandler that angry before." She says mostly to herself, "and to finish, in 1994 Rachel runs into the coffee house looking for me - I hadn't seen her for 5 years! She had run out on her wedding and needed somewhere to say." Richard looks at her, "you took her in after not speaking to her for 5 years?" Monica shrugs, "well it's not like we fell out, just lost touch." Richard smiles, "you are a wonderful woman." He leans forward and gives her a tender kiss. Monica smiles, "thank you." Richard takes a slip of his wine, "so I have to ask, who is your best friend?" He asks. "Chandler." Replies Monica, without hesitation. "Really?" Says Richard slowly, "of course, he's been there for me since I've been 19 years old. Rachel maybe my oldest friend, but Chandler is my best friend. We are good at managing each other." Richard looks confused so Monica explains, "he just knows how to calm me and comfort me when I'm down." She stops and looks at Richard. He asks the obvious question, "have you ever gone out with Chandler?" Monica laughs, finding his question funny, "no! He's Chandler, my friend Chandler!" She shakes her head, Chandler! Yeah right! A wisp of doubt flew through her but it went past unnoticed as she continued to laugh internally.

Richard didn't find it funny.

[-]

**May 1999**

Monica is out shopping, she is so busy adjusting her grip on her bags that she doesn't see the man right in front of her. She bumps into him and she immediately apologises, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she says and she looks up, she gasps in recognition.

Richard

"Hi Monica." He says with a smile. "How are you?" Monica smiles back, strangely comfortable with seeing him. "I'm fine, you?" She responds. "Good, good." Pause, "I don't think standing on the street is a good place for a catch up. Can I buy you lunch?" Richard asks. "That sounds nice." Monica agrees.

Twenty minutes later the two of them had been seated at a table in a nearby restaurant and ordered lunch. "You look really good Monica." Richard says and Monica blushes. "Thank you." She replies. They make pleasant conversation while they wait for their food. "So Monica, are you seeing anyone?" Richard asks and Monica's face lights up. His heart drops seeing her reaction. "I am actually," she answers but doesn't elaborate. "That's great, what's his name?" Richard says curiously. Monica bites her lip, she's nervous, Richard thinks. "It's Chandler." She says quietly. Richard stares at her, "wow, well… err… how long?" He asks, "nearly a year." Monica answers.

Richard is transported back three years…

_"He's been there for me since I've been 19 years old. Rachel maybe my oldest friend, but Chandler is my best friend. We are good at managing each other." Richard looks confused so Monica explains, "he just knows how to calm me and comfort me when I'm down." She stops and looks at Richard. He asks the obvious question, "have you ever gone out with Chandler?" Monica laughs, finding his question funny, "no! He's Chandler, my friend Chandler!"_

"I'm not surprised." Richard says quietly. "Really?" Says Monica and Richard nods. "When you told me that he is your best friend I suspected that you may end up together. Assuming no one else got there first. I had hoped I would be that person." He grins slightly. Monica smiles, pleased that not only did she have zero feelings for Richard, but also what he said about Chandler and her, deliberately ignoring his final comment. "Our friendship has really helped us. We are a good team." Richard nods, "and you love him?" He checks. Monica's face softens, "with all my heart." Richard's heart drops even further but he plasters a smile on his face, "I am happy for you." However a part of him wanted another chance with her…

**AN: Just a stray thought of mine… Please review, and if you are a Mondler fan check out my other story, Chandler and Monica - Their Story (rated M). I have other fics set in my Chandler and Monica - Their Story universe - check them out! See my profile for details.**


End file.
